for the love of another
by punk rock prinsses
Summary: hey guy rewrote the story so here it goes one night dracula decided that he wants a new bride because he senses a strange presence and he finds nicole but nicole years later finds the hero vanhelsing and soon romance start to fall vanhelsing nicole dracul
1. flowers and a strange meeting

Dracula walked through The streets of Budapest searching for a New bride behind his brides backs

the reasons for his decision were that he wanted someone new some fresh beauty to accommodate his passion and in hopes that he could finally create life for his kind.

it was late at night the moon turned on the streets as he didn't see many people outside except as he looked more strangely at a distance he spotted a pretty young girl with hair as long as her waist The color was brownish, Her skin was soft and was almost The color of milk which looked like that in The moonlight, her lips were pink, her eyes were golden and her body structure was perfect she looked about The age of 19.

What most interested Dracula of this girl was the strength that she had inside her, he also noticed a grave secret of her and a strange power

Almost as if this was the cure for all his troubles to the loss of his children to the suffering that he had every time that he captured the image of his beloved children

He looked at her carefully inspecting everything about her, he noticed that she had a simple plain blue dress , jewelry that suited her , her makeup was perfectly put on in a very simple way he also noticed that she loved The night for The way that he saw her look at moon how the stars shown as bright lights in the night sky

He then decided that he would make his move he started he climbed down walking towards her as he started to notice that she started moving faster and faster away from him he looked at her he then smiled and started following her as she passed through a dark alley way she stopped and then started walking calmly and peacefully she didn't turn back The count then looked at her again and he caught that she was not looking at him she then turned around and started to run faster and faster with every step she took.

Dracula saw this and took to his bat form he followed her through The sky and feeling how tears were going down her beautiful cheeks. He then saw that she was going in a house He stopped in front of The house and climbed inside a window The count then went down The stairs of The house and just saw as her figure started stepping backwards as he slowly waited for her as he just felt as how she bumped into him.

He chuckled at this "a fine lady as your self should not be at this hour of night" he saw how she backed away "um how did you appear I was sure that nobody was there" he stepped closer to her

" really how sure were you, and besides that does not really matter to me i came for something else"

she started to move back

"get away from me besides I'm busy and I have many places to go"

she started to say as he turned backwards as he lines closely at her

"and what kind of places would a fine lady as your self be going to" he said as he noticed that her heart started to beat faster

"what I do is not your problem and besides what would you be interested in what i do"

"maybe its because i find a young lady at night walking alone on the streets and i ask my self what could she be doing that forces her to walk at night"

"if I was walking at night it would have mean i have a reason and i do, but may I ask if I can trust you"

"surely"

she smiled as she started to walk over towards a wall as she turned on the lights as i saw many wild flowers in the room that i was in as i smirked at her

"now this is a fine reason to be walking at night since these flowers not only are beautiful but also is a great passion"

"you know now my secret now i only have to learn yours

"and that would be a fine question but i will tell you some other time, now on to other things may i know your name, if you do not mind"

" my name is Nicole de carnet"

he started to nod and bowed as he smiled at her as he notice slowly that she was looking at his human looks as a tint of red formed around her cheeks as she turned her back at him

" you don't have to be polite with me" she said as she walked over

towards a basin as she started to take a jug from to small doors

"and why mite I ask you keep these flowers here"

"I am to be married to some duke that I don't even love or care for, plus I despise The world it has taken my mother my father my brothers and sisters and now it is giving me to somebody that I have been mistreated and hurt and besides he's a brute and doesn't even let me have my small pleasure in life "

he heard he say as he started to place a smirk on his face

"so I suppose that to hide your pleasure you took advantage of what you had"

she started to laugh as he saw her move with the jug to some rose colored flowers as she started to put water over them

"that is correct"

she said as she moved to another batch of flowers

"now my mysterious fellow may i know your name since you have asked me so much but i have asked so little"

"my name is vladilaus dragulia"

he said slowly at her as she slowly smirked at him as she walked away up the stairs as she turned on a few more light as he noticed a big blue colored bruise on her shoulder and another red colored bruise in her hair as he slowly walked over toward her as she turned around as he saw his puzzled face

"is this duke been hurting you my dear" he said as he saw her turn around as she looked at him in the eyes

"why do you ask"

"because your bruises seem quite out of the ordinary"

"yes he has like many people in my life that have hurt me, and now mite I ask what is it that u want"

she said, as he stepped closer and closer to her

"I want you"

she smiled " me my lord, why would you want a peasant girl who was taken from the only family she had that protected her and sold away to be married "

she said as he smiled at her

" I don't consider you a peasant, I consider you a queen my queen" she smiled even more "still I am a peasant with only one person to give me clothing and a home" she said,

"how is that if I mite ask" she laughed "The man I am to marry" he took her hand " I have many abilities you know, and I can feel that there is something in you that I am connected to" she smiled and hugged him "i feel a connection as well" he took her hand he looked at The evening sky as if that she was The only thing going in his mind.

In The meantime she let go of his hand and walked out of the house. As she slowly turned of the lights as he then noticed this and started to look for her and she was not there " Nicole" he called out she was gone and he didn't even know why but he would find her again he knew it in her heart he felt warm and confort yet he didn't know if she was ready to be his bride or not he would have to wait till there next encounter for him to know if she felt The same that he did for her.

He felt rage as well inside of him as he slowly took one of the flower pots that was empty and threw it out the window as his fist cluched in his rage as he thought how could somebody hurt her in that way she how has suffered her life for the loss of her mother her sisters her brothers how was sold to be married.

He started to close his eyes as he quickly opened them again as he walked out of the small house as he thought that he wanted to kill the man that would hurt her but he would not do this now for fear that she would get hurt again, meaning that he didn't want to hurt her.

He started to form a plan if Nicole would show love then he would turn her and offer her the chance to avenge herself but how would he get her to come close enough to get his bachelor and her and then there was also the though of how would he cope if she would not show love.

If she dint he would take her by force and also that he needed a good excuse to get her here which would be a masked ball in his summer palace

He changed to his bat form as he flied over towards his summer palace as he revised his plan and also that he would visit Nicole soon that he would send invitations for a masquerade ball he slowly descended upon the balcony as the door were opened by three bride

my lord"

they said in unionism as they started to coo on his shoulder "my dear wives we shall have a great feast for somebody very special "who my lord" I heard Allera say "you will know her soon" I saw them smile "for now send invitations to every person we know and please consider inviting my special guest Nicole de carnet" "why is she special my lord" i heard Verona say "you will soon know, you will soon know"


	2. remembering the past

chapter two

I was awoken with a loud scream that came from downstairs, I got up as quickly as I could and I found Marcus in the middle

of the stairs looking at me with a red face and a mad expression in his eyes I knew at that moment he needed something of me.

I went downstairs tripping on my way, and falling into the floor I started to cry as I felt a sharp pain in my legs I didn't look up for

a minute for the pain was hurting badly in my knees it felt like if they were broken again, I then remembered that horrible day and how I suffered in a way that I could not believe.

flashback

I started walking down the street mother had asked me to go buy some fish at the market place to bring home I went skipping all the way. I was smiling to much and the fresh sea air crossed in, the sun was high and hot, I got to the market place and went to the fish stall I smiled and skipped faster wen I saw Morris in the stall. "hello Nicole what can I get you" I giggled "fish please Morris" I said, as he took out a fish and started cutting it "alright then fish it is" he said, I loved the smell of Marquette day it was a thing that I was most trance about I started to day dream about that I would meet the man of my dreams and that I would have his children and that my life as a grown up would be a happy one. "done " he said, and I awoke from the dream that I was having in that moment.

I took the fish from his hand and started running off to get back home. as I arrived home I noticed that the door was opened I walked in the house and looked all around to search for my sisters and brothers mother and father "mama" I went up the stairs to the washing room and it was empty "papa" I called walking to the study "Margo, Elisabeth, Marenda, Marianna" were are you I said walking into there rooms " Hiram, Nicklas,Adi,Bela" I said out loud all over the house "there not here" someone said behind me I froze as I felt the warm hands of a big strong man I turned around and saw the man who hold my elbows, he had brownish hair long and shinny, he had blue eyes, big nose, wide chin, flat cheeks and wore a brown mustache. I stooped looking at him and stared straight at the walls of my house I then felt as who my hair was pulled apart from my neck and small kisses were planted on my neck, and then placed a small kiss on my mouth this disgusted me and I took to a run leaving him all alone in the house.

I started hiding around the house him following me, I took to my hiding spots which were the attic my sisters bedrooms the closets and the ceiling even. I crept down the stairs of my home to see if he was still around I made no noise I walked as silently as a mouse and as quiet as anything living that could be more quieter. but to no avail

he crept behind me wile I was walking in the living room and caught me in my arms pulling me over his elbows and dragging me out of the house.

he placed me in the garden and blind folded me with a scarf that he had then felt how he lifted me up and took me to a door opened it and then placed me inside.

I felt how we started to move I took of the blind fold and looked at my surroundings it was a black carriage finely decorated as if it were for nobility I knew I wouldn't belong here and that I would be afraid of my captor. after a few minutes we stooped the same man came to my window and opened the door and drag me out.

I started to tug and scratch in the process giving him scars deep in his skin, which he felt like it never hurt one bit. he dragged me into a room and looked at me with a smile planted in his face. he then went out and I heard in the distance how he walked down the stair and ran out the door, the carriage clicking, the horses wining and I was left alone in my room to contemplate on what was I doing here, why couldn't I find my family, why was I taken by this man, what did he want, and most of all what was his purpose.

I heard the door being closed near by and steeps coming forth and stopping at my door, then opened to reveal him looking at me with a grin stepping infront of me getting close and closer, I started to move out of his way as he was headed to my direction, I took a run for it making my way out of the door and through the corridors that were of the house.

I heard running behind me and I never looked back until I was caught by another pair of strong arms, as I looked up at the man how had caught me I noticed that he was the driver how took me here , he drooped me to the floor and looked straight at the other mans eyes and smirked at him, he then left and we were left alone in the corridor

I turned around and tried to find the most possible exit way, but as I thought of this it was to late. he dragged me to the room forcing me into the bed, I cried at his force but I still thought of what he would do and how could I escape the terror that awaited me in a few minutes time. I went to the end of the bed rapping around my arms over my body I looked as how he started talking of his clothes and I started to panic looking at all the exits possible the windows, the doors, the cracks and holes that were around there.

I then saw how he started moving up the bed my eyes grew wide as I saw that he was naked and that he wanted to rape me, I stuck froze as he just started to untangle my dress that I wore that day. but in a way as his actions started to increase I moaned in pleasure as he touched my lips and kissed me passionately at how he untangled my dress and let down my hair. I moved out of the way as he started to go in deep further holding my dress so that I would not be exposed and in feeling pity for my self I started to cry not looking at his face. in and instant all was forgotten in my mind as he exposed me infront of him

smiling at his deed I started to cry even more. he then walked over me and placed his hands on my hips and started moving me to the bed, I struggled in this attempt but was picked up by him and placed on the bed struggling even more he opened my legs forcefully and raped me touching every body part in me.

he kissed me at the end of his act like it was almost that we were lovers I looked at him in disgust and moved out of his way a tear trickling down my eyes picking up my dress and just staying away from his form bumping on a tile scarping my self blood oozing out of the wound. I put my dress back on and screamed at the pain that was inside of me. I then noticed that there was a window and that there was a chance that I could escape.

I started tugging at the window it wouldn't budge, I gave up in and hour or three I then sat down and started too look at my surroundings I looked at a the floor the ceiling the doors and nothing, by a miraculous attempt I saw a hole on the floor big enough so that I could fit in.

I stepped litley on my way down bumping on the floor

Making a loud crash as some plates started to fall and break I got up from the floor and walked out of the door

I made my way through the corridor as I started to look for the door that I came through, I couldn't find it so I just explored the house till I came to a door were I heard some noises. I peeked inside and just looked at the two men that were there one was the one how raped me and the other was the driver.

The as I walked back I maid enough noise for them to notice that I had gotten out of the room, I looked at the ground and then saw up as the man how was the driver looked at me with a smile on his face.

I screamed and gave a run tears falling down my cheeks , heart beating faster and faster with every second that I kept running. I came upon some stairs that were very familiar in the distance I ran towards the and was blocked of by the man how had raped me I continued on until in the distance I saw a small window which I thought would be my freedom

I ran faster my heart beating faster and faster but in all this I was getting tired but I would not give up easily, I came to the window and jumped like if I was saving my life.

I feel to the floor hitting my legs, at first they felt normal but then I started to feel numb and week almost as if I was paralyzed I looked up at the sky and then down at the floor and the pain kept hurting.

I then saw the two men that were chasing me and at how they looked at me with a sight of fright and shock. I then one picked by one of them bothered by this I tugged at there shirt and moved my arms so that they would put me down I fainted as all my attempts were to no result.

Wen I awoke I was in a nursing home in the care of a doctor for which at that moment he told me that I was deeply injured and he didn't even know the causes of how it happened and how I came to be here, he then told me that I would walk again but not now I had to be patient and wait for the time that i would be ready.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finally looked up at my future husband "get up!" he said, " I cant Marcus you know I have fallen hard please help me" he smirked and then went away leaving me alone on the floor.

I then saw how one of my lords servants tried to help me up " miss your badly hurt what can we do" I shed a tear "nothing just take me to my room" I said.

I was then picked up by a bodied able man and taken to my room,

I was placed on the bed and the sheets were covered up by this I started to feel kind of sleepy and it was late I just tucked under the covers and looked at the ceiling.


	3. going to the ball

I heard the doors being barged open the next morning to find Marcus entering the room and going over to my bed

" get up woman, your the embarrassment of me"

I looked at him in shock

"what have I done to un please you my lord"

he looked at me with a face of disgust and hatred

"this" he said throwing a letter at the bed.

I picked it up and started to read:

_To dear miss Nicole I invite you and your presume husband to be to my masked ball this all hallows eve._

_With much pleasure and anticipation count Dracula _

I closed the letter and just looked at him and didn't have words to speak or say

" are we going"

was the only words that came out he looked puzzled

" why of course woman we must we cant offend him not now"

He said moving from one end of the room to the other.

"so wen is the ball"

"in two days" I

smiled shyly yet bravely

"well I don't think I can stand up for long" I saw him sign in distress "ill be needing my chair"

as I said those words I just saw how he left leaving me alone in my room I looked all around the room only to find that I was alone with a

man that never cared for me or even asked me what I wanted or gave me a compliment.

I started to cry as I thought this I sunken into the pillows as I started to take of the clothes that I wore and just started to roll around the bed crying and morning of the loneliness that I spent most of the day.

I looked at the ceiling one more time as I started to get up from my bed I felt my legs heavy and strong also a bit numb I started to touch the floor as I felt all the wait coming to my lower body part. I started to take slow steps as I tried to find my balance I fell a few times as I kept practicing to recover for the ball.

In my mind I though what would Dracula be doing what would he wear what would it be like would he be a different person would I be a different person my mind started to fade away as I saw that my door was being knocked on I went over to it slowly I heard it as it was being knocked even harder "coming" I came to the door as I found Andrew at the door with the doctor and the chair "Andrew what a nice suprise" I just saw him smiled "we heard that you fell well actually I heard and so I brought a doctor to cheek you up. "thank you but its really not necessary" I saw him just smiled as I was picked up and carried onto the bed "oh but I insist, doctor" I giggled at his actions "doctor".

After a few minutes the doctor diagnosed that I would be walking again in three days no more no less with constant leg exercises and a little bit of spirit I would be up in no time.

I saw the doctor leave as me and Andrew were left alone I started to smile as saw Andrew and remembered that he was the only friend I had,

The only person how would care for me and not hurt me as so many other would.

I started to hold his hand as he just smiled " I should go as I have and engagement to attend to" I just smiled even wider "what engagement and to whom" he just started to laugh as I felt pity for me "my fiancée Nicole" my face started to shine "really, I'm happy for you, now go or you'll be late" he smiled "ill tell you later who she is" "yes now go!"

I just started to see how he left the room I got up from the room as I started to practice some more walking after a wile I got so tired but I could walk again.

I saw the door being opened to find Marcus with some of the staff holding some dresses "these are some dresses I picked out for you" he said nodding for the three girls to put the dresses on the bed "thank you" I said bowing "get dressed and we will see what jewelry would you like" he said "yes my lord" I said as he nodded leaving me in the room again.

I started to look at the three dresses that were on the table one was pink with pink beads all around it, the other two were color red and black with v necks, feathers, and beads to combine it. Each had a mask as well the first was in the shape of a butterfly, the second was in the shape of a fox, the third one was a simple mask.

I chose the black dress and put it on a chair I headed inside to the bathroom and had a shower I put a plain dress and started to walk out of the room and into the hall and out into the street.

It was night time a lot of things were going into my mind and at the same time I had a curios feeling if I would ever meet Vladilaus again "Nicole" I heard somebody say as I started to turn around and there was nothing.

I kept on walking coming down to a dock were I seated at the end of the dock and just started to look into the water, I wanted to jump inside it and get lost forever from my life but no I knew that I must not do it or should I didn't know.

I started to get up as I started to walk back to the manor the wind started to push me back but succeeded as I started to walk more slowly as I came inside the house only to find Marcus sitting on a chair with a lady beside her.

What's all the meaning of this" I started to say as I saw the lady take out a bag full of things "this is Madame Ana Marie, she has come to tutor you in the ways of poise and posture" I saw him say as I started to feel my stomach rumbling inside as I saw him come over and start to ache my arms ""alright fine ill do it" I said as I started to walk into the kitchen


	4. a strange meeting

Disclaimer i don't own Dracula or any of the characters of van Helsing they all belong to Steven sommers and universal studios i only own Marcus Anna Marie Nicole and the others to come

Thanks to my first reviewer Jacqueline Waugh thank you so much !

And now on with the story

I started to open the door to the kitchen as I slowly took and apple and started to cut it as I slowly though of why had I accorded to my tutoring with miss Anna Marie and if I didn't what would happen. I started to think of ways that I could escape as I heard a loud crack from the door

As I saw Marcus start to come into the kitchen as he slowly stepped forth as he clutched my hand "prepare some tea we have a guest"

He said as he slowly walked away as I started to walk over towards a big pot as I filled it up with water as I let it boil.

After a few minutes I was serving the tea as I walked out of the kitchen with the tray as I put it on the big coffee table in the middle as I saw Marcus smile wide as me as I slowly took a seat in the living room

I started to see Marcus serve the tea as I took a cup as I slowly drank it

After a few minutes I put the cup on the table as I looked at Marcus again as he smiled wider as he laughed at the compliments of the tea

I was seated in the living room as I saw Marcus and miss Anna start to talk about preparation for me as I slowly stood up as I walked away out of the living room as I slowly opened the door as I walked outside

Once I was outside I heard a faint crack of the door as I saw it was Marcus.

"you will not embarrass me like this" he said as he took a firm grip on my arm

"and you will remember my lord that I am your wife to be" I said pulling away my arm

as I slowly walked over towards the stairs

"will it always be like this you wench"

I heard him say as I slowly turned around

"maybe some times I will be calm sometimes I will act like this for the way that you have treated me my lord"

I said as I started to climb the stairs of the big mansion as I looked back at Marcus as I slowly walked over towards my room opening the door.

I started to look at the darkness of my room as I noticed slowly that the laps were being light by some force inside the room I started to walk over towards it as I slowly felt a hand touch my own

I turned around to reveal it was Vadilaus as I saw his wide smile at me

"Vladislaus you shouldn't be here if Marcus sees you he will kill you do you understand"

I said as I slowly felt his arms wrap around my own as he smiled

"oh Nicole how vie missed you" I heard him say as a tear trickled down my eyes

"why did we depart that night" I said I would have been much happier in your arms than in his"

"we will soon be together but why did u disappear my darling that night"

he said as I slowly turned around as I looked down on the floor

"I had to it was something that I had to do if I didn't he would have awoken and then he would force me to tell him everything"

I said as I saw him turn my face up to his "you lie tell me the truth Nicole" he said.

"I left because I ended to leave because the only thing that stands against me is Marcus jealousy, if he ever found out that I loved another man he would have done terrible things and I never that to happen to you"

"ah well you shouldn't worry he is powerful but I am more powerful than he is" I heard him say with a smirk in his face as he took my hand

"then I will trust your words" I said as I moved over toward my bed as I leaned into it closing my eyes.

"I brought you a gift, and I assume that u received the invitation " the count said as I opened my eyes as I got up "yes I have and this gift" I said as I saw him open my closet door to reveal a white satin dress with pearls decorating it all around it.

"vladilaus its beautiful"

I said walking over to the closet door as I saw a smile trickle up his face

"I assumed that you would like it "

"I love it!" I said with a wide smile in my face as I saw him smile back

"now my dear I have another gift for you" he said slowly as he reveal some white roses in his hand

"Vladislaus" I said as I slowly jumped on him hugging him tightly as I leaned in to kiss him with fiery passion stopping a few times to take my breath as he did the same.

"now my dear for this last occasion before we meet again in 3 days time a dance " he said as he leaned out his hand as I slowly took it.

We started to dance as his eyes sparkled with every moment as we danced more and more I felt soon asleep as I fainted slowly in his arms as a force put me in bed as I was left with a soothing kiss in my lips.


	5. going to the ball part 2

i was awoken by a big pillow

"mademoiselle Nicole" get up its time for your tutoring I heard her say as I saw her start to pull me at my legs

" alright I'm up" I said starting to uncover the sheets and get up ¨

"that's a good girl now for the first part of your training you will need decency as a first priority and poise in your morning rituals"

"excuse but can I go take a bath my lord will be waiting and he will be furious if I'm not on time"

I started to say as I saw her just nod to me

"everything will be fine deary dot worry, now please let continue first of you need to great your husband in the morning wait till the maid are done doing the bath for you and no doing it yourself if you want to live in style and the maid will do your hair today "

alright" as I started to say those words I saw the maid come in and move into several parts of my room.

A few minutes later I saw the first maid come out

"the bath is ready Madame

"thank you guinea" I said as I started to move over towards the bath room a few minutes later I came out with a towel and I saw as a dress was put down on the bed and a maid waiting for me at the makeup counter I started to walk as I headed my self toward the counter and was seated.

My hair was done in a bum with a red ribbon around it, I got up and started to get dressed the dress that I wore today was a very simple dress it was dark blue with glitter around it I got up and started walking toward the door and down the stairs.

As I started to think the days would be like this until the masquerade I couldn't wait any longer I longed to be with vladilaus to feel his tight embrace to dance and to enjoy those few moments of the day I started to come upon the door wen I saw Marcus on the table "here we go again" I started to say in a whisper as the doors were closed

Two days later ...

"that it my dear" I heard Madame Ana Marie say to me as I started to serve the tea infront of her and Marcus " would you like some more darling two spoons or one" I started to say as I saw madam Ana smile at me "two please deer" I heard him say as I saw him smile giving him the cup back full of tea.

" my deer your tutoring is finished I am no longer in service of you and as I see you have a ball to attend to tonight all I want to say is act like yourself don't become another person" she said as I saw her give me a hug and walk out the door.

As I started to look at the floor tears started to stain my eyes as I thought of vladilaus as my mind started to wander of I heard a faint knock on the door and a maid coming inside with a a small white sealed letter

I started to open the letter as it read like this

To my deer Nicole how long I have waited for your return I wish to see you tonight yet I dont know if that will be posible since jealusy has driven mad the only cause of you going, i will still wait for you although i wish only to pleaded you that u wear that gown that i have given you tonight.

Count vladislaus Dragulia

As I closed the letter I started to see someone barging in and take me by the hair and drag me outside to find only it was Marcus filled with rage and hate, "what have u done" I heard him scream at me as I saw tears start to fall through my eyes "what my lord what have I done" I said "this" I saw him say as I saw the gown and the flowers being pulled out of my room as I saw Marcus take me in his arms and start to slap me right across the face I fell to the floor as he was finished but the punishment that awaited me was not over as I saw him once again take me and unbutton my dress and pull down the sleeves as I started to look behind me I saw a whip in his hands I closed my mouth as I felt the first beating of the whip.

It never finished till he gave me 15 whips in my back as i was lied on the grown I started to cry and weep in distress for the pain that I was in, but also in my mind I started to think that I would never love Marcus and that he was not the man for me and that I hated him in every way possible.

I started to get up only to find the servants help me and take me into my room, Marie coming inside with a bowl of hot water and start to place the towels on my back as I started to feel the pain behind me tears falling out of my face as I also felt the tears start to sting my eyes.

I started to look out the window as I felt the last stings on my back and Marie turning to me as I saw the night sky I was happy in a way because today would be the day that I would see vladilaus again I knew that I had to do something drastic and try and get freed from Marcus power over me " madam Nicole your ready" " thank you Marie" "ill go prepare your bath" she said as she walked over to the bathroom as I started to hear the water overflowing and steam coming out of the room.

I saw Marie coming out and bowing before me leaving me alone in the room as I started to walk into the bathroom and going inside the tub as I felt my whole body ache as the pain started to swell once again.

I finished my bath as I started to walk out again to see the dress that I had picked on the bed and Marie waiting for me "Marie what happened to the gown that the count send me I was planning on wearing that one" I said as I started to see Marie lower her face "the master wished of it to be disposed there was nothing that I could do " I heard her say as a tear trickled down my cheek I wiped it away as I went over to the counter.

My hair was done in a fashionably bun I wore green earrings I started to get up as Marie put on the dress and then the corset as I saw her tighten it handing my mask and then I left to find Marcus outside my room.

"you look stunning" he said wrapping his arm around me as we started to walk through the corridor and down the stairs into the entrance of the mansion as I saw him start to tighten his grip on me as I felt the pain swell up on my back and then down again "Ahh !" I said as I saw Marcus look at me and then turn back at the doors as I saw the doors being opened as I walked over towards a carriage and then inside as I heard the clicking of the horses as we were off.


	6. becoming your bride

I started to feel how the carriage came to a stop as I saw the doors being opened and a hand waiting for mine to touch, I started to climb down as I saw Marcus come over towards me and wrap his arm around my waist as I started to look at the magnificent castle infront of me.

It was pure gold with lots of antique decorations as I saw many lights glitter from inside as I was in ah at the magnificent beauty that came from it.

I started to look down as I felt a pull at my body as we started to walk inside deeper into the surroundings of the castle, we started to climb up the stairs as I saw two large doors being opened for us as I saw the wonders that were inside.

There we jugglers, musicians, acrobats, fire breathers, I started to walk in with Marcus as I saw my name being said as I started to see everybody look at me with a wide smile in their faces.

We started to walk down the large stairs as I started to see Marcus look at me with a grin his face placing on mine as I started to feel his lips into mine it disgust me as I slowly felt him separating his lips from mine "leave me alone you brute" I said, as I saw him come closer to me as I felt a hard pressure on my arm "don't deny me and don't embarrass because you know what me capable off" I heard him say as I saw him start to walk off in the direction of two spectacular women.

I started to walk off as I saw a dark and distant corner of the ballroom, I arrived there and seated my self on the floor as I felt tears flow out of my eyes as I started to think and see how I hated Marcus how he kissed the women at the ball how he betrayed me and seduced other ladies with his charm.

I dropped my head in my knees as I started to feel more tears come out of my eyes as I felt the pain in my back swell up inside me as I did a fait scream from the place that I was.

As I shed more and more tears as I started to rise my face as I reached for my bag and started to search for the contents inside.

"were are you" I said almost desperate at what I was looking for as I felt a handkerchief rapped around something hard and round as I started to take out what was in the handkerchief I saw it was the mirror that I was looking for.

I started to open it and looked at my self as all my makeup was washed away by so much crying, I started to clean the rest of it as I saw some was still in my face as I felt at the same time a pair of eyes looking at me.

I started to see through the crowd as I spotted Marcus looking at me as I started to lean my head lower as I felt more pain into my body as I felt stinging sensation in my back.

Draculas pov

I started to sense that Nicole was here I knew it she had come I only wondered if she was ready to become my wife, I started to see how Allera Marishka and Verona enjoyed the masquerade sucking the blood of a few mortals that I had invited taking caution on my words that if they spot are guest they would treat her like a sister I was only interested in one thing Nicole.

I started to walk toward the crowd down the wide staircases that decorated my summer palace as I noticed more and more her precense her ever beating heart that slowed and swelled inside her for the only thing she never had love.

I walked more and more closely seeing the man that took care of her toying around with other women's emotions I swore then and there that he would pay for all the suffering and that she would get her revenge.

I walked away as I saw Verona call me forth wanting to dance with me I took her in my arms as she put a smile on her face as she purred on me more tentavlie so that I would purr back at her "who is this girl that your so interested in my love" she said, as I started to twirl her around as she leaned in closer as I saw Allera come over towards me and say a few words in my ear starting to look at the direction she was pointing putting a smile on my face as he i saw a black figure sitting with her head tucked in her knees at that moment i knew it was her Nicole she had come.

Nicole's pov

The pain started to un swell as I felt a pair of hands start to move my head as I saw a young beautiful lady with red electric hair and a pink gown "my master wishes to see you" I heard her say as she started to move in the direction of the center of the ball.

I got up and started to move in forward as I started to walk into the middle of the ball as I started to arrive there I felt a pair of strong hands take me by my wrist and turning me backward as I saw who was the man who had taken my wrist as I smiled at the thought that I was with vladilaus again.

"how iv missed you my love" I said as I saw him start to lift me into his embrace keeping me close by me "and I you" he said as he started to lean his head into mine as I felt that he smelt the sweet scent of my perfume, I started to see as he took me into a dance.

I laughed as I saw him twirl me around as I felt his body closer and closer to my own

"we need a lot of catching up my dear" I heard the count say as I felt I was lifting up from the floor and taken away to a small room.

I was put down by the count as I inspected the room it was dark and had a small fireplace to only lit a fire I started to stare at the fire as I felt the soft intoxicating lips of the count. I started to turn around as I kissed him deep and passionately on the lips.

I started to feel how he started to unbutton my dress as the strings from my corset were unloosen " no vladilaus" I said as I saw him start to take off the corset " and why not," leaving me bare with only my underwear to hid my body, as he started to look at me circling around me looking at me as he noticed then and there the scars that were in my body.

"did he do this to you " he said with a cold and mad starting to touch my scars "yes" I said with tears falling in my eyes "how could he hurt you" I saw him say as he started to stroke my cheeks and then pound at the table as I went over towards him curling my arms as I saw him turn around "its nothing I am here with you" I said as I saw him turn around and stroke my cheek "stay with me" I saw him say as I started to look at him a smile planted on his face

"I cant my love if their was a way I could stay, I would" I said as I saw the count glee with suprise in his eyes as I started to see two small fangs come out of his mouth as I felt his hand curl around my waist as I saw the two fangs had gone "their is a way" he said "what way, my love" " by biting you, you know now my true form and for that I wanted to know if you wanted to become my wife"

I looked at the count as I just smiled at his proposal as I saw him smile at me "yes I would love to vladilaus" I said jumping at him as I felt his soft hands start to caress my hair as I felt him remove it " all it takes is one bite" I saw him say as I felt his neck start to pierce into my own as I felt a few tears as I wanted to break away as I felt my eyes start to flutter and shake as I felt deeper and deeper start to go limp.

Draculas pov

I started to look at my beloved as she had accepted that she would be my bride I felt her go limp as I saw the blood start to slip into her elbows I liked the taste of her blood it was intoxicating I licked the wounds and closed them as I carried her over to a small couch inside the bedroom as I left her lying until she would awake.

I started to walk outside to reveal my three brides looking at me with curiosity in their eyes "what is it my loves" I said as I saw Allera start to weep and cry "have you no heart, my love"

"no I have no heart I feel no love" I said as I saw Allera shake at me "do we mean so little to you, my lord" I heard Allera say "you do mean to me all of you" I said as I walked over to them as I saw them steep back "then why did u turn a forth my lord why did you turn a forth" I saw Marishka say "because it was my decision and I will do with it whatever I want" I said with a mad tone as I saw the other brides cry in fear "my darlings do not worry I shall love you all the same" I said as I cuddled each one in my arm "we shall treat her fine my lord" I saw Verona say as I smiled at her "please do Verona and nobody mess with her or you'll be punished all of you" I said as I walked down the stairs as I heard the door to the room crack open.

As I walked down the staircases as I reentered the ballroom as I saw everybody go silent as the band stopped playing "friends tonight I would like to introduce you someone, someone who has been turned my new wife and companion you may already know my brides Allera Verona and Marishka but tonight its more than a ball its a celebration so please stay with me enjoy yourselves and I will soon give her the proper introduction she deserves" I said as I walked back as I saw my three brides look at me with smiles on their faces "you have picked well my lord" I heard Verona say as I saw her walk away as I went back up the stairs.

I walked in the room as I saw a small figure standing infront of me as I smiled "master" I heard her say as I saw her start to come forward toward me as I took her in my arms as I felt her purr in my ear as I felt her lips start to kiss my own "oh my sweet we are now one for eternity" I said as I saw her smile at me as I felt her lips start to kiss my own.

I started to drop her down as I felt her hands start to close against my own as I hear her stomach grumble "you need to feed" I said as I heard the door being barged open to reveal my brides come in with Marcus in their arms.

I saw her separate of my hands as I saw her teeth bare as she saw Marcus on the floor as I moved in closer and closer saw her grin at his poor figure as I smiled at her as she turned around as I saw her pick up Marcus from the floor as she started to move closer and closer Marcus face mere inches from hers. "you hurt me once, I remembered your face clearly you whipped me hurt me threw me to the ground now I shall get my revenge" she said as I saw her piercing teeth sink into the skin of Marcus "please forgive me" I heard him say as I saw her start to suck on him dry.

After a few minutes of watching her feed I noticed that the body went limb in her arms as she turned around and dropped the body as she came over towards me as I saw a trick of blood in her mouth as I took out my handkerchief as I cleaned the spot that she had blood.

"thank you" I heard her say as I saw her arm start to curl around my own as we started to walk out of the room and down the stairs as we stopped towards the two wide doors that led to a small balcony as I saw everyone turn around "friends I present to you, my fourth bride" I said as I saw everyone turn at Nicole as I as my three wives in the background smile at each other "tonight we celebrate" I said as I saw Nicole smile at me as she took my arms once again as we walked down towards the masquerade ball.


	7. a wedding night of games

Sry to my faithfull reviewers that i have not posted and did no say thank you so here it is

Disclaimer

I do not own Dracula or any of the characters of van helsing i do own Nicole and further characters that will come into the story.

Draculas pov

We slowly started to descend as i saw Nicole smile at me as we took are last steeps as i took her into a dance as she laughed in delight.

We slowly stayed their dancing the night away as i saw their was much wine flowing and laughter in the air.

I saw her separate from me as she saw Allera come over to us

"master may i have a dance"

she said as i saw her smile

"of course my dear"

i said as i took her in my arms as i slowly left Nicole alone.

Nicole's pov 

I started to look at the count as he took Allera in his arms as they dance.

Smiling i slowly turned around as i felt a tug on my dress as i looked forward at me i saw nobody but if i turned my face downwards i saw a small black hared boy as i noticed smiling playfully at me .

"hello little one were could your mother be"

i said as i felt slowly him talking my hand and leading me to a group of women as a brown chesnuted hared women came forward

"ah there you are Julian i was worried"

i heard a woman say as she stepped forward talking the little boy in her arms as she slowly smiled at me

"my lady I'm honored to be in your presence"

she said as i saw her bow down to me as she slowly got up again

"please IM just barely new here and i really don't know much"

i said as she smiled at me

"you will get used to it, by the way my name is Adonia"

she said as she bowed down again

"IM Nicole" i

said as i saw her drop the boy as i saw her slowly start to follow her gaze at the boy as he soon disappeared in the crowds

"that was my son Julian that u met and this is my adoptive daughter Emily"

she said as she took the arm of a Yong lady that wore a golden dress and had black locks tied in a bun

"IM very much aquatinted my lady"

she said as she bowed again as she got up quickly as a tall man came to her and took her away.

"you have a beautiful daughter"

i said

"thank you, and IM just wondering will you and the master have any children"

she said as she put a serious face at me

"yes i would like to"

i said as i trailed of as i saw a pair of children play at and end of the ballroom.

I slowly looked down thinking of what the woman had said as she looked curios at me

"what is there to hide , it shines on you"

she said as i saw a plain smirk in her face

"you know "

i said shock taking over my words as i saw her nod in approval

"how do you know"

i said as she took me in more towards the crowed

"vampires cant have children"

she said as i saw vladilaus come into the distance as he slowly took my hand.

Leading me slowly to some stairs as i saw everybody cheer as Verona and Marishka came to my side as slowly guided me up to a small room

"tonight is the night sister"

Marishka said as she powdered my nose

"you will please the master"

Verona said as a small creak was heard in the door as i saw Allera come in

"but what will i do"

"do not worry, let the master do the work" she said as Dracula came into the room as they left me and Dracula alone.

Draculas pov

Slowly walking of towards her i saw her shiver as she walked over towards me as i took her in my arms her soft pale skin as i fronted kissed her on the mouth feeling her soft tongue play with my own as i separated from her taking a small breath as i saw her smile wide as she took my coat again and kissed me as i did with her, her lips slowly smudged as she took my long coat away.

Revealing my muscular chest she slowly started to pass up and down her hands on it as i smiled wickedly at her as i slowly unbuttoned her dress revealing her sensual breast, her curved form as she started to steep away.

Smiling i followed her as i embraced her by the waist placing small kisses on her as i took a hand full of her hair, smelling the sweet scent of it as i sighed in pleasure as i felt her soft hand place in my face as she backed away taking her dress and placing it on her body as i looked quizzical at her. As i saw a face of fear as he eyes became watery

"what is wrong"

"I'm not ready count i cant do this my history is horrifying to bare i do not wish to tell you but you may already know a few details"

i smiled at her as i slowly closed my eyes seeing her horror as i opened them quickly as i nodded in approval

"you are granted but until you are ready my love"

i said as i caressed her face as she blushed kissing me softly i slowly guided her to my coffin as i opened it up for her as she had a mischievous look about her.

"lets play a game"

i snickering as i left the coffin door drop with a bang

"what type of game"

"hide and seek but if you find me i sleep with you if you don't i sleep with my sister "

"fair enough"

"ready

"set"

"go!"

i said as i dashed out changing to my bat form smiling i heard him count 50 rapids as i slowly hid in a small dark corner as i giggled in laughter as i would not make easy the find for my love.


	8. a night of games

I slowly hid inside a small corner slowly hearing Vladilaus step's I giggled as I saw him turn to my direction

"My dear Nicole were could you be you mite be, here"

I heard Vladilaus say as he slowly looked at the corner were I was hidden as his attention was diverted to a small hole as he jumped in surprise

"Oh Vladilaus I guess you could not find me" I singsong to him

"Im not done my love "

I heard him say as he started to climb to my position

As I flapped my wings changing position as I placed my self on the ceiling in a dark corner as I saw him look up as he smiled

"I got you"

He said as he slowly started to climb up to the top of the ceiling his soft foot steps as I swooshed around the room turning all the lights off as I changed back to my human form

As I saw him turn his dark blue eyes in the darkness as I closed my mouth speaking again

"Now you can't see me do you give up?"

I said as I felt slowly some arms touch my shoulders

"Never"

I heard him say as I dashed out of the way and into a hall as I unlighted all of it closing a door as I hid in one coffin.

Hearing slowly a loud bang I heard slowly footsteps as I saw a door creak open as I got out of the coffin and slowly passed him into another room in witch I saw him turn around as he slowly inspected as I heard slowly his foot step's come closer to me.

Hiding behind a door I closed it as I heard again the step's of Vladilaus come closer as he passed me

Sitting I waited for a few minutes as I dashed out quickly feeling slowly a presence near I flew away as I hid near a column were I had hid the first time.

"Nicole Nicole Nicole you make it a challenge to find you"

I heard him say as I flew out the window and up into the sky as I kept quiet as I saw him look.

Waiting impatiently for about 20 minutes I saw him slowly sit a he screamed

"I give up"

Nodding in disapproval I saw him dash towards me as I dashed inside the castle again as I hid behind a statue

"Really my love and what would be if you find me"

I said as I smiled giggling at him

"You will keep your word just as I keep mine"

heard him say as I jumped from the statue landing in my toes as I saw his face as a laugh resounded as I slowly got my composure back as I jumped into his arms as a kiss was placed on my lips

"Hmm I guess ill have to keep my word"

I said as I placed my hands on his chest purring slowly as I saw him snicker

"Not just yet my dear I let you play your game now you let me play my own"

"And what kind of game would be that my love"

I said as his hand rested around my waist as his eyes darted to all my form

"A game of chase a hunt for a beautiful girl"

I smiled as I giggled

"Ready"

He said as he slide his right hand into mine

"And if I loose my love what next what will be my condemn"

I said as he backed away

"A pleasure night just what I was thinking for tonight"

He said as he placed a small kiss on my neck as I slowly shivered

"One"

I heard him say as I turned around to look at a possible way out as I looked at a window

"Two"

I started to slowly transform to my bat form as I slowly started to descend into the sky

"Three"

I heard him say as I dashed out of the window my bat wings slowly speeding up as I felt his bat form right behind me.

Gliding slowly I descended as I went inside the entrance of the castle as I smiled as I saw Vladilaus in front of me dashing to the right I saw him hold my feet as I cuddled slowly in his arms.

My brown locks becoming normal again as well as my face as I saw him his eyes glittering in the light.

"You haven't caught me yet count"

I said as I pushed away as I hit the floor running up the stairs of the hall as I opened the door following a wide corner as I came into a room

As I saw him barge at the doors.

Laughing I started to fly again as I cashed out of the window of the room as I saw him follow me

"Why won't you give up?"

I heard him say

"Because I still don't want anything"

"Im just joking my love"

"Really"

I said as I was back in the room as I saw him start to take in a firm grip his lips caressing with my own as his tongue started to play with my own separating I felt my lips swell by the force of the kiss.

"I guess we should make it a night"

I said as I saw him smile not just yet Im quite enjoying this

"Count what you have in mind"

I heard him say as I started to separate from him his dark blue eyes as I walked away my hair falling over my face as his hand separated it.

"It would be a game of passion maybe you've played it before"

"What game would be that?"

I said curling his arms around him

"Truth or dare"

I heard him say as my eyes went wide as I smiled at him as I seated in a seat as I saw him do the same

"you start"

He said as he stood pensative his hand resting on his lap as I concentrated on what I wanted him to respond

"Have u ever had any enemies"

I asked innocently as I saw him smile as his eyes turned blue

"Yes one, vanhelsing"

He said as the name fumed in my head

As his face turned to an unhappy look as he stood pensative and stood as he offered me his hand

"Ive had enough of games for tonight"

He said as I looked at his eyes as they were sanded

"Verona!"

He screamed as I saw my sister come inside as she smiled and bowed at vladislaus

"Show her to her own room my dear"

He said as Verona pointed me out the door as the wind crashed the doors in vladislaus room.


End file.
